1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance exercise machine which is used to exercise a capability of balance of a trainee and to apply a burden due to exercise to the trainee by swinging a seat on which the trainee sits like a horse riding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the balance exercise machines become popular because they are spread to general households further to medical facilities for rehabilitation exercise as a convenient exercise machine usable from children to seniors. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-61672 discloses a conventional balance exercise machine having a compact configuration in which a swing mechanism of a seat is disposed below the seat.
The conventional balance exercise machine having the compact configuration, however, has disadvantages that patterns of motion is not enough and a stroke of the motion of the seat is a little shorter. Thus, if the trainee has habituated to the exercise, he or she may feel dissatisfaction. Furthermore, in a purpose to reinforce a specific region of a human body by selectively performing the exercise, the balance exercise machine is desired to be more efficiency.